The present invention relates to a semiconductor memory device and particularly to a technique which is effective when employed, for example, to a semiconductor memory device for digital-converted picture signals for a digital television receiver, etc.
RAM is implemented for image processing for displaying characters and figures on the screen of a CRT (cathode ray tube). A serial access memory is described, for example, on pages 219 to 229 of "NIKKEI ELECTRONICS", issued on Feb. 11, 1985 by Nikkei-Mcgrowhill Corp. This RAM forms a signal for selecting word lines of a memory array by operating in conjunction with a counter circuit which generates an address signal. Suitable control signals and timing signals are supplied from external terminals. Moreover, the data lines of the memory array are connected in parallel to a data register through a switch circuit and data is thereby sent and received serially between such data register and external terminal. Transmission and reception of data to/from external terminal can thereby be conducted serially.